


in which the clus invoke the dad voice

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [12]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Maybe? I guess, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: “Are they...Are they still fighting?”“Apparently.”
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron, Uuuuh - Relationship, idk the way i write them it always turns out that way idk why!, if you squint really hard there might be some
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	in which the clus invoke the dad voice

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is just an au where clu 1 was rerezzed at some point ??? idk,,, but the boy is here!!!

“Are they...Are they  _ still _ fighting?” Flynn scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked across the room. 

Two mirror images of him, one nearly identical to him aside from the neater hair and the orange circuit line, and the other wearing a more traditional light suit and coat, along with even significantly messier hair than his. Clu One and Clu Two. (Or more accurately, Codified and Clu, since One did not want to go by their numbers, despite Clu never calling him anything but One.) 

Tron raised an eyebrow, “Apparently.” 

Flynn winced, running a hand through his hair, “What are they even bickering about now? They can’t still be discussing the ISOs.” Even if it was probably their most frequent topic to bicker about. 

Tron raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to one side to listen better to their fight. Then he blinked rapidly. 

“Well?” 

“I believe they’re discussing their hair-” 

Flynn made a noise of discomfort. 

“Clu thinks Codified is unprofessional by keeping it so messy- Codified thinks Clu is being overbearing and a control-freak by saying so-”

“Well. Those. Are literally both my haircuts.” Flynn scrunched up his nose, “Granted, Codified has the great ‘My Games have Been Stolen, time To Cut My Hair to Try And Gain Some Semblance of Control in My Life’ haircut, and Clu has the ‘I had to Go to a Meeting Today So It’s All  _ Slick _ ’, look but-” 

He frowned then, eyes flickering to the floor, “My current hair is like a combo of those- Do you think they hate my hair?” 

Tron huffed lightly, “No comment.” 

Flynn threw him a glare, “Either way-” He put his hands on his hips, “Do programs made by the same User usually argue this often?” 

Tron took a long hard look at the two programs, “No. I think it’s just them.” 

“Great.” Flynn said, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking more like Alan Bradley than anyone else, (Not that Anyone here had any way of knowing that, least of all the person who  _ actually _ looked like Alan Bradley.) 

“Perhaps,” Tron said slowly, “You need to use your- How did you put it- ‘ _ Dad Voice _ ’” 

The User snorted, “If you could please say all things the way that you just said ‘dad voice’ I will be very happy.” 

“You’ll have to stay sad.”

“Damn, and I was so close to true happiness too.” 

Tron didn’t laugh, not exactly, but his lips twisted in a way that made Flynn’s heart flutter with, well, true happiness. 

“Were you serious about the ‘dad voice’ thing?” 

Tron shrugged, “Go right ahead.” 

He smirked in response and gestured with two fingers for the security monitor to follow him across the room to the other two programs. 

“...I’m only saying that perhaps more programs would take you more seriously if you put effort into your appearance-” Clu’s voice was harsh. 

“I’m not sure I like the implications that I don’t put any thought into my render.” Codified replied, dry and biting. 

Flynn and Tron exchanged A Look. They hadn’t even noticed their approach, still consumed in their argument. If it even qualified as an argument. 

“Ready?” Flynn asked quietly, a tongue sticking through his teeth in his smile. 

Tron raised his eyebrows in anticipation. 

“Hey!  _ Knock it off, you two.” _ It wasn’t a yell, no, if anything it was remarkable by the quietness of it, Tron for sure had been expecting something louder. It got the two programs to whip around, matching expressions of alarm on their faces. Exactly like they’d gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar. 

“We weren’t-” Clu started.

“We  _ were. _ ” Codified hissed.

“But we-” 

“Guys, seriously?” 

The matching expressions on their faces left Flynn laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this stuck in my head for awhile now... It's just that way, I guess.  
> idk, is this even good? kjlkasjdlkjflkjs, and the title is bad, but i don't care? i don't-
> 
> (also, pspspspsps, https://quantum27.tumblr.com/post/632269008535683072/quantum27-clu-1-really-just-dies-in-under-ten i've got a legacy era/grid design for clu 1 :D so there's that )


End file.
